Lo que una vez amamos
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: Piper es desterrada de su campamento, vaga durante tres años sobreviviendo a los ataques de los monstruos, un día a causa del cansancio es abatida a manos de un monstruo, pero ¿Que pasara si alguien la rescata? ¿Y si hay una nueva amenaza? ¿Una nueva profecía? Un amor que se va haciendo mas fuerte a medida que tiene mas obstáculos. Pareja: Peper (PiperxPercy) PAUSADA
1. Encuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

Llevaría casi tres años huyendo de monstruos, ahora mismo estaba escondida en una cueva cruzando los dedos para que esos perros del infierno no la encontraran, miró su reflejo en un charco de agua estancada que había en la cueva, su ropa estaba llena de barro y algo rota, su trenza estaba deshecha y llena de hojas y ramitas secas. En su cinturón se veía una espada de plata estigia mellada y un látigo improvisado con ramas y lianas, su daga Katoptris estaba envainada, en su cara había unas grandes ojeras y el cansancio era notorio, sus músculos se negaban a trabajar y acabo tumbada presa de los brazos de Morfeo.

¿Qué como había llegado a ese estado en esas condiciones? Ahora os lo cuento.

Piper estaba preparando la comida para cuando volviera Jason, al final, los dos se habían mudado a la Nueva Roma para vivir ahí, Jason estaba a punto de convertirse en pretor, lo que siempre quiso, y Piper… Bueno, estaba con el chico al que amaba, se llevaba bastante bien con los chicos del campamento, es decir, aunque ya no hubiera guerras seguía habiendo algo de crispación entre Griegos y Romanos, pero todos la habían acogido como una hermana más, Jason llego cuando estaba poniendo la mesa, le notaba algo tenso.

\- **Hola Jason ¿Te pasa algo?** -Dijo la castaña terminando de poner los platos.

\- **Ah, hola Pipes, no, estoy bien, ¿Qué comemos hoy?** -Pregunto algo nervioso.

\- **He hecho filete con patatas, espero que te guste, por cierto, he pensado que mañana podríamos visitar la ciudad, hace mucho que no vamos.** -Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- **Lo siento, es que mañana tengo una reunión muy importante, pero ya quedaremos otro día.** -Dijo desviando la mirada.

\- **Ah, bueno, en ese caso está bien, ¿Te espero para comer?** -Pregunto sentándose a la mesa.

\- **No, la verdad es que no se si volveré a tiempo para la cena.** -Dijo con un tono nervioso.

\- **Entonces te dejaré algo preparado.** -Dije empezando a comer.

Al día siguiente:

\- **Adiós Jason, que te vaya bien.** -Dijo despidiéndole.

La castaña se dio un baño tranquilamente, cuando salió se puso una camisa color lila, unos vaqueros cortos rotos y unas sandalias blancas, se hizo su trenza dejándola bien firme, cogió una mochilita y se fue hacia la ciudad.

Se dirigió a la parte de la ciudad en la que trabajaba su mejor amiga de allí, una cafetería muy mona, servían todo tipo de postres que hacia su amiga, pero cuando estaba por entrar, diviso una cabellera rubia que reconoció en seguida, el estaba allí, pero no estaba solo, en frente suya estaba Reyna. Piper en lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar pasar desapercibida mientras que escuchaba la conversación de Jason y Reyna, tal vez la reunión era entre ellos dos para proyectos secretos…

\- **Jason, ahora que ya es oficial para algunos romanos importantes solo queda que se lo digas a Piper…** -Dijo la pretora, a la castaña se le rompió algo dentro.

\- **Lo que pasa es que no se cómo decírselo, ya sabes, su madre, la diosa del amor, por solo romper con ella ya estaría en problemas, y si se entera de por qué lo he hecho…** -Dijo el rubio rodando la mirada.

\- **Eso es normal, si me enterase de que a mi hija la dejan por otra y encima para que su novio consiguiese un puesto importante mataría a ese chico.** -Dijo Reyna con una mueca.

\- **No me ayudas.** -Dijo Jason frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- **Pero por eso me quieres.** -Dijo la morena plantándole un beso, así, de la nada.

\- **También es cierto.** -Dijo el hijo de Júpiter con una sonrisa.

Piper tenía los ojos desorbitados, ahora en este momento no eran ni marrones ni azules ni verdes, estaba tornados negros, un negro total…

Notó como la furia crecía dentro de ella, su vista se teñía de rojo, una presión dolorosa era notoria en su cabeza y en su pecho, todos sus músculos se tensaban, no sabía cómo pero en algún momento su trenza se había deshecho dejándola el pelo suelto sobre la espalda, cerraba los ojos con fuerza como si no quisiera ver eso, apretaba sus puños hasta llegar al punto de que empezó a hacerse sangre a sí misma con las uñas, de repente abrió los ojos…

Una gran explosión ocurrió en la cafetería alrededor de Piper, todos habían salido volando y estaban inconscientes, los ojos de la semi-diosa ahora eran rojos, de un rojo sangre, avanzó en línea recta hacia la casa que compartía con Jason, a medida que avanzaba se destruía todo lo que había a un metro de distancia de ella, la gente había ido a ver o bien que había ocasionado la explosión, o a seguir el camino de destrozos o a observar atónitos como la hija de Afrodita había causado tanta destrucción sin esfuerzo aparente.

Ella se metió en su casa, la cual no se destrozó, cogió un macuto militar de color negro, allí metió ropa, alimentos, armas y más cosas útiles y se cambió, se puso una camiseta de tirantes con estampado militar, unos pantalones cortos de chándal negros y unas deportivas blancas, dejo una cajita en el cabecero de la cama y se guardó algo en el bolsillo.

Cuando salió se encontró con casi todos los romanos mirándola, unos con asombro, otros con miedo, y unos pocos con admiración, esos evidentemente eran los hijos de Marte, que nuca se cansaban de las peleas.

En ese momento aparecieron los dioses, parecían enfadados, Júpiter hablo:

\- **¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?** -Dijo Júpiter con el ceño fruncido.

\- **He sido yo.** -Dijo mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

\- **¿Cómo es eso si quiera posible?** -Pregunto Neptuno con burla. - **Una hija de Afrodita no sería capaz de causar semejante catástrofe.** -Dijo mirando a la castaña con diversión en sus ojos.

\- **Eso es…** -Dijo Afrodita entre asombrada y asustada. **-La segunda cara de Afrodita.** -Dijo como si fuera algo imposible.

\- **Mama, déjame explicarlo, a ver si adivino.** -Dijo Piper mirando a la diosa del amor con seguridad. - **Un ejemplo del parecido entre Tánatos y Cupido, la segunda cara de Afrodita es la cara oscura del amor, el amor que lleva a reyes a empezar guerras, a gente a quitarse la vida, el amor y la guerra son iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo, por eso Ares y Afrodita se atraen, es el caos dentro del amor, es el poder destructivo oculto tras la belleza del amor.** -Dijo la castaña como si fuera algo obvio.

\- **Esa es la segunda cara de Afrodita.** -Dijo Afrodita con un tono serio.

\- **Vale, si, has sido tú, ahora ¿Por qué?** -Pregunto Zeus intentando ser compasivo ya que esa era la novia de su hijo.

\- **Hmmm, ¿Quién sabe?** -Dijo la semi-diosa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- **¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Dinos tus razones.** -Dijo Atenea con el ceño fruncido, no le caían bien las hijas de Afrodita.

\- **Pues que no lo he hecho apropósito, a ver, estaba bastante enfadada, si, puede que fuera lo más furiosa que he estado nunca, pero el poder ni siquiera lo conocía, como para usarlo cuando quisiera, ha sido algo involuntario.** -Dijo Piper como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- **¿Y por que estabas tan enfadada?** -Dijo Marte.

\- **Eso… Se lo pueden preguntar a tu hijo.** -Dijo la semi-diosa señalando a Júpiter.

\- **¿Qué tiene que ver mi hijo con esto?** \- Preguntó Júpiter.

.- **No lo sé, yo solo soy una semi-diosa que participio en la misión junto con él.** -Dijo la hija de Afrodita.

\- **Por favor, todos sabemos la relación que mantienes con Jason.** -Dijo Plutón.

\- **La relación que mantenía, querrás decir.** -Dijo Piper arqueando las cejas.

\- **¿Y esa relación cuando se termino exactamente?** -Pregunto Júpiter algo extrañado.

\- **Hoy, hace un rato.** -Dijo la castaña tranquilamente.

\- **¿Y eso a que se debe?** -Pregunto la madre de la semi-diosa.

\- **Pregúnteselo a él, yo tengo cosas que hacer.** -Dijo Piper arrogante

\- **¿Qué cosas?** -Pregunto Neptuno despectivamente.

\- **Abandonar este estado de destrucción por ejemplo, hacer que mis ojos dejen de variar entre negro y rojo, desteñir mi vista, porque ahora todo lo veo color sangre, y… pues eso, desactivar mi modo asesino porque todavía no sé cómo hacerlo** -Dijo en tono reprochante.

\- **¿Eso es cierto Afrodita?** -Preguntó Júpiter.

\- **Si, hay veces que cuesta un poco dormir de nuevo ese poder.** -Dijo bastante seria.

\- **Me voy a quedar tranquilita en casita pensando en maripositas mientras me peino, me maquillo y hago unos cupcakes para volver a la primera cara de Afrodita. ¿Vale?** -Dije sarcásticamente mientras me metía en casa.

Se hizo de nuevo una trenza de lado dejándola bien sujeta, escribió una nota y salió de casa asegurándose de que nadie la veía, y si alguien la encontraba usaba su embrujahabla para que no dijese nada, ella había salido de ese "modo" en cuanto había entrado en su casa, se había ido en dirección al bosque, y ya habían pasado casi tres años desde eso, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, recordaba la nota que había dejado:

\- Cuando leáis esto seguramente ya este por el bosque, se que los dioses me encontraríais rápido, pero eso sería si quisierais buscarme, pero a me imagino cual sería mi castigo, desterrada del campamento por el daño que he hecho y una cosa, no creo que los romanos quieran buscarme pero si lo hacen supongo que les detendréis, pero si no lo conseguís, tranquilos, tengo la corazonada de que no van a encontrarme, se despide Piper, semi-diosa desterrada.

Así fue como dejo el Campamento Júpiter, se negó a ir al campamento Mestizo porque no quería su lastima por parte de sus compañeros ni admiración por los amantes de las peleas ni intentos de seducción por parte de los chulos de su campamento, aparte de que ni si quiera sabía si se le tenía permitido entrar a ese campamento. Ahora solo se dedicaba a huir de los monstruos, enfrentarlos, buscar comida, agua, refugio e intentar que no la matasen.

Claro que todo eso se había ido a la mierda al despertarse sobresaltada al escuchar a alguien, más bien algo muy pesado acercándose peligrosamente rápido a ella, para cuando se había incorporado tenia a un perro del infierno sobre ella, forcejeaba, pataleaba e intentaba coger sus armas para desasirse de ese monstruo, no había dormido en tres días (Exceptuando los quince minutos de ahora) porque en esa zona había más monstruos de los que pudiera combatir ella sola, no constaba de toda su fuerza, estaba segura de que no podría usar su poder ofensivo de lo cansada que estaba, sus armas estaban fuera de su alcance, así que decidió usar su último recurso.

\- **¡Para! No quieres hacerme daño, quieres irte y olvidarte de que has visto a una semi-diosa merodeando por aquí…** -Intentaba que sus palabras sonaran convincentes, pero el cansancio la podía, solo consiguió que el perro ralentizase su ataque, lo que aunque no fue totalmente efectivo la sirvió para coger una de sus armas al azar y apuñalar al perro en lo que duraba su confusión, Katoptris se hundió, una, dos, tres veces en el costado del perro, lo que hizo al perro "despertarse" y volver al ataque.

Piper tenía la camiseta hecha jirones dejando ver su ombligo y tres arañazos causados por su oponente, sus brazos y piernas estaban llenos de arañazos, ya fuera causados por el ataque de un monstruo o por heridas que se hacía al huir de los monstruos, su estado era deplorable, si antes dudaba de ser una hija de Afrodita y que había algún error ahora lo confirmaba, Afrodita era su madre adoptiva y la había dado su bendición o algo por el estilo, porque una hija de la diosa del amor y la belleza no aceptaría ni de coña el encontrarse en ese estado.

Seguía forcejeando con el perro intentado clavarle de nuevo su daga sin resultado, sin embargo el sí que atinaba con sus golpes, la arañaba y la hacía sangrar, llevaba muchos zarpazos recibidos hasta que un mal golpe en la cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Piper's POV:

Desperté en una cama improvisada dentro de una cueva, se fijo en que sus heridas habían sido curadas, o se estaban curando, estaba en ropa interior cubierta por una manta, su trenza ya estaba bien hecha, entonces llego alguien desde fuera de la cueva, a Piper le resulto conocido, pero no le veía la cara, así que no podía identificarlo…

Se acerco un poco con algo entre las manos, yo solo pude susurrar su nombre.

\- **Percy…**

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


	2. Preguntas sin respuesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Narración **Dialogo** _Pensamientos_ Lugares, puntos de vista o fechas.

(…) Se acerco un poco con algo entre las manos, yo solo pude susurrar su nombre.

\- **Percy…**

\- **Hey, por fin te has despertado, me tenías preocupado.** -Dijo el semi-dios dejando un conejo muerto a un lado para acercarse a mí.

\- **Eh, ah, bien, recuerdo haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza, pensé que ya habría muerto.** -Dije incorporándome.

\- **Si… bueno, verás.**

*Flashback* Percy's POV

Iba caminando por el bosque cuando escuche sonidos extraños de un lugar próximo, me acerque con cautela escondido entre unos matojos, desde allí pude ver a un perro del infierno luchando contra alguien, pensé que sería otro perro del infierno, pero entonces escuche:

\- **¡Para! No quieres hacerme daño, quieres irte y olvidarte de que has visto a una semi-diosa merodeando por aquí…** -¿Qué se suponía que hacia una semi-diosa por ahí? Y más raro aun, le estaba pidiendo que detuviese el ataque, pero para mi sorpresa la velocidad de los ataques del monstruo disminuyó.

Entonces vi como una daga se clavaba varias veces en la carne del monstruo, esa daga me resulto familiar, entonces caí, el embrujahabla, Katoptris, semi-diosa, me di cuenta de que se trataba de Piper, me levante para ver cómo caía una castaña inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza, el perro iba a terminar su trabajo, pero con ayuda de Contracorriente acabe con el perro y traje a Piper a la tienda para curarla.

*Fin del Flashback Piper's POV*

\- **Gracias, pensaba que todo acabaría por culpa de un perro del infierno, pero… ¿Por qué estabas por aquí?** -Pregunté analizando la cueva en la que me encontraba.

\- **Esto…** -Dijo Percy mordiéndose el labio inferior

\- **Tranquilo, no me lo tienes porque contar si no quieres, todo lo que tengo que saber es que me has salvado la vida.** -Dije cuando…- **Kyaaaaa.** -Me acababa de dar cuenta de que seguía en ropa interior, me tape con la toalla lo más rápido que pude notando el rubor apoderándose de mis mejillas.

\- **L-lo s-siento, es que tenía que curarte las heridas y con la ropa no podía hacerlo y…** -Dijo sonrojándose mientras que se daba la cuenta para no ver cómo me ponía la toalla a modo de vestido.

\- **No, es solo que no me había dado cuenta, se que era necesario para sanarme y te lo agradezco.** -Dije dándole una sonrisa.

\- **No ha sido nada, pero, yo tampoco sé porque estabas por aquí… no, perdón, yo no te cuento lo mío y te pido explicaciones, no tienes porque dármelas…** -Dijo nervioso.

\- **No, tranquilo, te debo la vida, darte explicaciones es lo mínimo que podría hacer.** -Dije sentándome. **\- Pero ¿En serio no sabes porque estoy aquí?** -Dije arqueando las cejas.

\- **No lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas?** -Dijo sentándose en frente mía.

\- **Porque pensé que a estas alturas lo sabrían los dos campamentos.** -Respondí ante su expresión de curiosidad.

\- **Si no quieres no tienes porque contármelo, sé que me lo dirás cuando estés lista.** -Dijo intentando darme apoyo.

\- **¿Eso significa que cuando tu estés listo tambien me lo contaras?** -Dije creando contacto visual con esos ojos tan bonitos de color verde mar.

- **Por supuesto.** -Dijo seriamente, lo cual, no sé porque me asusto un poco,

\- **Hmmm… espera ¿Tienes fecha y hora?** -Dije buscando la luz del día.

\- **Claro, estamos a viernes, son las siete y media aproximadamente.** -Dijo mirando su reloj. **¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

\- **Por esto.** -Dije señalando el techo cuando apareció un arco-iris de la nada.

\- **Hola Nico, todavía faltan un par de horas para tu llamada semanal ¿Pasa algo?** -Dije con una sonrisa.

\- **Ah, es que hoy note que estabas muy cerca de la muerte y me había preocupado por ti.** -Dijo el Di Ángelo.

\- **Bueno… Jejeje, es que he tenido un pequeño altercado con un perro del infierno.** -Dije enseñándole las marcas de arañazos que tenía en el estomago, por un momento me pareció verle palidecer un poco más de lo normal.

\- **¿Q- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?** -Dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- **Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy bien, bueno, te cuento.** -Le conté lo que había pasado antes de que Percy interviniera. **-Y recibí ayuda externa.** -Dije con una sonrisa divertida.

\- **¿A si? ¿De quién?** -Preguntó curioso.

\- **De cierto semi-dios del mar.** -Dije tirando de él para que Nico le pudiera ver, sonreí.

\- **¡Percy! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué ha pasado con…** \- Nico se cayó al ver la expresión seria de Percy, como una amenaza. **-Bueno ¿Y qué ha pasado?** -Dijo intentado cambiar de tema y que no me diera cuenta de algún tema incomodo, pero ya era muy tarde, lo había notado, aunque de momento no lo tocaría.

\- **Nada, cuando el perro me dejo inconsciente Percy apareció para acabar con el monstruo antes de que él lo hiciera con migo, me trajo aquí, me curo y bueno, aquí estamos.** -Dije sentándome de nuevo.

\- **Menos mal, estaba muy preocupado por ti.** -Dijo el hijo de Plutón aliviado, note que Percy una mueca curiosa, seguramente se preguntaba cuando me hice tan amiga de Nico.

\- **Jeje, por cierto ¿Tienes idea de algo que ayude a cicatrizar zarpazos de perros del infierno?** -Pregunte señalando mis heridas.

\- **Creo que primero tendrías que calcinarla y después darle agua fría, aunque lo de calcinar la herida es algo complicado, además de doloroso…** -Dijo Nico pensativo.

\- **Con lo del fuego puedo ayudaros yo.** -Un brillo cegador me obligo a cubrirme los ojos, cuando los abrí de nuevo vi a una mujer que reconocería e cualquier parte.

\- **¡Hestia! ¿Qué haces aquí?** -Dije levantándome.

\- **Cariño, he sido yo la que le dio esta tienda a Percy, bueno, con lo del fuego podría ayudarte.** -Dijo acercándose.

\- **Claro.** -Dije rompiendo un trozo de la toalla para llevármelo a la boca, no llevarlo sería peligroso, y gritar tambien lo seria, me calcino la herida.

\- **Aghh, joder, si que duele, bueno, ahora agua fría.** -Dije mirándome la herida.

\- **De eso me puedo encargar yo si quieres.** -Dijo Percy.

\- **No hace falta, me puedo encargar yo.** -Dije sentándome.

\- **¿Cómo es eso posible cariño?** -Dijo Hestia preocupada.

\- **Las hijas de Afrodita podemos controlar el agua, es decir, Afrodita nació del mar, aunque tampoco tengo mucha practica, si, es mejor que lo hagas tu, Percy.** -Dije tumbándome, me aplico agua fría y me levante sintiéndome mejor.

\- **Gracias Percy, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor.** -Dije con una sonrisa, por un momento me pareció ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas del semi-dios, pero se giro y no pude aclarar mis dudas, decidí dejarlo estar.

\- **No es nada Pipes.** -Dijo sonriendo, pero yo ahora tenía una mueca amarga, no porque me hubiera llamado por un apodo cariñoso sin razón, si no porque ese apodo me traía malos recuerdos, no quería cargarlos en Percy, que se estaba portando genial conmigo.

Percy´s POV:

\- **Gracias Percy, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor.** -Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando note mi rubor gire la cara esperando que no lo viera, no sé si se dio cuenta o no, pero la verdad era que casi todo (Por no decir todo) el tiempo que llevábamos juntos me la había pasado mirándola, estaba bastante guapa, en primer lugar su cuerpo ya no era de niña, las cuervas se hacían notorias dejándola el cuerpo de una diosa, sus facciones parecían más delicadas, sus ojos caleidoscópicos parecían haberse vuelto más brillantes, su pelo mas sedoso a pesar de haber peleado con monstruos recientemente, y su sonría hacia que algo dentro de mí se revolviera, ¿Atracción tal vez? No, vamos, no lo creo…

Me salí de mis pensamientos al ver que me observaba, claro. - **No es nada Pipes.** -Mierda ¿Por qué le llamo así? Solo Jason la llama así, espero que no se moleste mucho… espera, Jason ¿Cómo es que Jason no la "rescatado" es decir, dos años y pico dan para encontrar a una persona. De nuevo Piper me saco de mis pensamientos deshaciendo su sonrisa y frunciendo levemente el ceño resaltando la pesadez en sus ojos. - **P-perdón, no quería llamarte así, me ha salido solo.** -Dije acercándome un poco a ella.

\- **No, no pasa nada, eso no me molesta, puedes llamarme como quieras, pero así no.** -Dijo frunciendo un poco más el ceño, tenía que hacer algo para animarla.

\- **¿Entonces te puedo llamar Reina de la Belleza?** -Dije con un tono de burla.

\- **¡Claro que no cerebro de algas!** -Dijo con enfado fingido, ahora era yo el que tenía una mueca amarga. - **Perdón, creo que he tocado un mal tema.** -Note que lo lamentaba.

\- **No pasa nada, solo, no me llames así.** -Dije secamente.

Piper´s POV:

La había cagado, ahora tengo que cambiar de tema…

\- **Hestia, no es que me moleste que hayas venido, es más, me alegro de que estés aquí, pero no lo entiendo.** -Dije mirando a la diosa, que no había hablado desde hacía un rato.

\- **Bueno, estaba algo preocupada por Percy, no m malinterpretes, si no te ayude a ti antes es porque no sabía en qué estado te encontrabas, los demás dioses me dijeron que solo estabas muy ocupada y por eso no te veía, aunque cuando les preguntaba a algunos dioses me ignoraban, ahora entiendo porque.** -Dijo la diosa con cara de haber entendido un chiste que sus amigos le contaron hace media hora.

\- **¿Qué dioses fueron?** -Pregunte por seguir la conversación y por curiosidad.

\- **Si mal no recuerdo fueron Afrodita, Hefesto, Hades, Artemisa y de vez en cuando Apolo.** -Sonreí ligeramente, unos de los pocos dioses que no son extremadamente pedantes, bueno, lo de Apolo me sorprendió un poco, no nos llevábamos mal, pero no creía que le cayera "bien", por los demás me alegre bastante, Hefesto, Hades y Artemisa siempre me habían caído bien, había considerado hacerme cazadora de Artemisa, pero lo de la prohibición de los chicos no me convencía, Hefesto y Hades, un poco difíciles de entender, pero cuando atravesabas sus muros era muy fáciles de comprender, como Leo y Nico, de algún lado salía nuestra amistad, me alegraba ver que aun tenía el cariño de algunos dioses, era reconfortante.

\- **Me reconforta oír que aun tengo el cariño de algunos de los viejos inmortales, siempre fueron buenos con migo.** -Dije haciendo más grande la sonrisa.

\- **Claro que si, eres una semi-diosa cuyo poder es el amor, y aun así derrotaste innumerables monstruos, ¡Sobreviviste casi tres años sin ningún tipo de ayuda divina!** -Dijo de la nada Percy, me sorprendió bastante su reacción, no había hablado en un rato. - **¿Cómo no vas a tener el cariño de los dioses? Y si no tienes el de todos es porque son unos viejos amargados enfadados con tu madre o con el amor, Hera odia a todos los semi-dioses, Ares, Zeus, Atenea y Poseidón no se llevan bien con tu madre ni con sus hijas, y los que quedan te echan de menos, eres increíble, y no entiendo como Jason no está aquí para ayudarte con todo esto.** -Al principio iba bien, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el suelo, nuestras conversaciones no avanzan. - **Lo, lo siento, creo que he tocado un mal tema.** -Se le notaba que lo sentía.

Percy's POV:

Mierda, la había vuelto a cagar, algo había pasado con Jason, nuestras conversaciones no avanzan, cuando parece que vamos bien tocamos un mal tema, claro que ninguno de los dos conoce el del otro, bueno, ahora no debería pensar en eso, tengo que pensar en algo para que sigamos una conversación de más de diez minutos.

\- **¿Y esas armas? La última vez que te vi solo llevabas Katoptris.** -Dije señalando sus armas, las cuales había apartado junto a sus ropas hechas jirones en una esquina.

\- **Bueno, no quería volver a usar Katoptris, te lo contare cuando te diga porque me marche del campamento, así que rápidamente me hice este látigo, me venía bien para n acerarme mucho y para ahuyentar, además, haciendo algunos nudos y teniendo unos cuantas ramas afiladas me podía hacer un arco improvisado, y bueno, necesitaría una espada, así que me hice con una espada de plata estigia negra, se la quite a unos monstruos que lo llevaban como trofeo, me pareció oír algo como que se lo llevaban a alguien…** -Termino, creo que intentando rememorar esa escena, pero algo la interrumpió, de nuevo una luz cegadora nos hizo cubrirnos los ojos para ver a una figura masculina aparecer de la nada para colocarse al lado de Hestia, yo tenía la mano en el bolsillo buscando con el tacto a Contracorriente, Piper tenía la mirad fijada en sus armas, lista para correr hacia ellas en busca de protección ante cualquier ataque, mire a Hestia, no tenia preocupación en su rostro, más bien parecía tranquila, como si fuera algo de todos los días, entonces la figura hablo por primer vez desde unos segundos, para mi siglos, en lo que había aparecido.

\- **Hija de Afrodita, por favor, dime lo que recuerdes de aquella vez, no estás equivocada, una nueva amenaza acecha entre las sombras de la noche.** -Su voz era grave, algo ronca, mire a Piper, ella aparentaba el mismo sentimiento que yo, confusión.

 **PiperValdez888:** Intentare actualizar pronto, pero mis profesores están amargados y a mí no se me dan muy bien los estudios que digamos y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. ¡A mi tambien me encanta Piper! C:

 **ShibuyaRen:** Me alegra que te gustara, intentare no tardarme mucho con el siguiente cap. :)

 **jazminJLLALPJO:** Muchas gracias, seguiré con la novela para ver hasta dónde llega mi extraña mente con este fic :O

 **Daap:** Esa teoría no está desencaminada del todo, no puedo confirmarlo porque estoy planeando los detalles de porque Percy llego hasta ahí, seguramente no lo revelare hasta dentro de unos cap, se lo dejo a tu imaginación, Soy malvada XD

 **Danaesirianneblack:** Intentare actualizar en cuanto pueda, pero mis profesores son malvados, dicen que "escribir ese no se que sobre no se que no es excusa para faltar a clases" Bakas, XC

 **Nai0310:** Porque soy malvada Jajajajaja, yo y mi mente retorcida que deja en suspense a las personas. Baka Jason CX

 **Invitado:** Continuare mi novela con mucho orgullo, a mi me encanta cualquiera en la que salga Piper, siento decir que la Jasper no me llama mucho la atención, no sé, solo que Jason no me agrada como pareja, le veo demasiado estricto, gracias por tu Review.

 **WriteYourDreams:** Intentare no tardarme mucho en actualizar, yo tambien le tengo un poco de mania a Anabeth… son super cukiiiis, Jejeje, mi mete Fujoshi se dispara, bueno, gracias por tu comentario.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews alentadores, amenazas de escribir mi nombre en la death note?

Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
